


Stuck Between Love and A Hard Place

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isla's really stuck, doesn't have any idea what she doing with her life. That is until she's pulled (literally) away from the edge by blonde hair and blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Between Love and A Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this on Quotev (if anyone goes on there) but never really finished it. I feel like if I put it here its more likely to get finished so...
> 
> This was originally two chapters but meh, it's shit so sorry about that, it's also the first fanfic I ever wrote that actually got published some where,
> 
> But whatever, enjoy xx

"Please don't do it" someone whispered as they sat next to me, breaking my trance from the rushing traffic below.

"Do what?" I asked not lifting my head. 

"Jump. Please don't do it" they sighed placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What makes you think I was going to" I turned to look at them, being greeted by bright blue eyes and blonde hair peaking out from under a green snapback.

"Well you've emptied your pockets and the note in your hand has 'Dear Mum' written on the front. I've been watching you sit here for the last 20 minutes. You keep standing up and stepping over the railing then coming back over and sittting down" he reasoned, his irish accent thick.

"Doesn't mean anything. Sometimes it's nice just to listen to the traffic" I sighed wriggling out from the space in the railings. 

"'M Niall" he smiled holding his hand out.  
"Isla" I replied shaking his hand. I bent over and began picking up my things, cursing when I knocked my mittens over the edge.

"Here, use mine" he smiled pulling some from his pocket. "Let me get you a drink"

"No thanks, I need to get home"  
"I'm not letting you go home alone after what I just saw, I'll feel responsible if you're on the news tomorrow"

"Fine" I huffed putting my phone in my pocket and turning to walk away.  
We walked in silence for a while before the boy -Niall- asked "You wanna talk about it?" I shot him a look and turned the corner.

"I mean you don't have to, I am a stranger. I just thought maybe it might sort of help" he rambled, wincing at the end.

"Things are just really hard at the moment. I don't usually do that kind of thing" I shrugged. "I mean sometimes I go there but only to watch the traffic, that's the first time I've thought of jumping"

Niall just watched me as I talked, nodding every so often. I stopped outside my apartment block and turned to him.

"This is it" I say gesturing to the brick building.  
"Ring if you need to talk to anyone yeah?" He asked handing me a peice of paper. "I mean it"

I nodded as he stepped forward and hesitantly hugged me. I smiled at him while he walked away feeling the blush rise in my cheeks. I looked down at the card and smiled.

Niall Horan: up and coming musician, it read with cute little guitars all over it. I shoved it deep in my pocket and headed inside, letting out a silent giggle.

~

I fiddled with the numbers on the screen of my phone, punching them in and deleting them over and over agin. For the last time, I wrote in the numbers and pressed 'call'.

"'Ello" Niall answered after five rings. I blushed as a smile spread across my face.  
"Hi" I stuttered. "It's, um, it's Isla"  
"Oh, hi. How are ya?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking. But, um hey, I was wondering if maybe you still wanted to get me that drink?" I bit my lip waiting for his answer.

"Sure. Just tell me where and I'll meet you there" I could hear the smile in his voice as I chose the café.

I grabbed my keys off the island bench and headed out the door. By the time I reached the café my cheeks were sore from smiling so much. I grabbed my bag off the passengers seat, locked my car and headed inside.

"Isla" I heard someone yell. I looked up and saw Niall making his way over to me. "How've you been? Like you didn't ring for a whole week, I mean you didn't need to and I didn't think you were actually going to but, yeah you ended up doing it. Sorry I'm rambling, come sit down"

I smiled at him as he pulled my chair out for me. We sat down and ordered drinks, a water for me and a coke for Niall. 

"So, how's your week been?" He asked, twirling his straw.  
"It's been good, sort of. I mean, yeah, it's been fine" I stuttered.  
"Wanna talk about it?" I shook my head and looked down at the table.

"Okay, that's cool then. Um, so I got invited to this thing in a couple of days and, yeah um, I have no one to go with so, maybe you might want to come? Like you don't have to...."

"I'd love to come with you" I cut him off. Nialls face broke into a smile.  
"Really?" I nodded. "This is great. Oh my gosh, thank you so much" He laughed. "Awesome. Oh are you hungry?"

"Uh, yeah actually I am a little" I shrugged sipping my water. "I'll go get us some thing"

"I can do it" Niall offered shaking his glass. "Need another drink anyways" I nodded as he got up and went to the counter, giggling when he turned and pulled a face.

 

"Man this guy can eat" I mumbled to myself as Niall downed his third plate of Eggs Benedict.

"Is that a good thing?" He pipped up, gulping at his coke. "Being able to eat alot?"

"Sure if you want it to be. I've just never seen someone eat so much" I laughed.

Lunch was filled with laughs as was the walk through the park we took before I drove Niall home. 

"Thanks for today" Niall smiled. "I needed that. Is it okay if I ring you tomorrow maybe?"

"I've got to find out about this 'thing' somehow don't I?"

"Right. Well um, I guess I'll go now. Thanks again" I took a deep breath as he leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Um yeah, okay bye" he blushed.

I watched him walk inside and smiled to myself before wiping at the blush on my cheeks in an attempt to get it off. I looked back up at the building and saw Niall looking out the window. He waved as I blushed again and turned away. Before pulling out and heading home I sent Niall a quick text.

'Don't forget about the thing x' I wrote.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested I'm thinking about getting a Beta for some of my other stories so contact me I you would like to help.
> 
> As always thanks for reading kudos and comments are always appreciated and you can visit me here on tumblr capppixo.tumblr.com (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> Or, if you want to ask me questions, give your opinion or ideas/suggestions on/about the story, you can Kik me: Capppixo


End file.
